Rosario Plus Vegeta
by ultematedbzfan
Summary: Vegeta is turned into a kid and goes to yokai this is my first fanfic leave a comment below
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Plus this is my first fanfic so tell me on what I did wrong

Chapter 1: Vegeta's New Journey

Vegeta was training as he normally does after his training session he went to bed. He find something surprising he was turned back into a teenager.

"What the hell what happened to me! Vegeta said angrily then went outside to rage and destroy mountains.

When Vegeta was done raging He went back home "I have a lot to explain" Vegeta thought

Bulma woke up to get breakfast ready Bulma walked to the to the living room and saw vegeta

"Wow you look a tad younger" Bulma teased "

Vegeta said nothing but a huge scowl on his face

Bulma went to get the mail she found a letter "Hey Vegeta you're going to school" Bulma said

"No Woman Vegeta said angrily.

"You're going if you don't you're going to have to sit on the couch forever" Bulma said

"Fine Woman" Vegeta mutterd

"Ok good go to the buss stop over there I packed your stuff" Bulma said

Vegeta took his stuff and went to the bus stop lucky for him the bus was already there he walked on the buss

Are you ready for yokai academy the creepy bus driver said?

Vegeta just gave him a scowl and took a seat

As he took a seat there was a boy there with brown hair.

Tsukune was happy that he was not the only one on the buss be came to say hello

Hi Tsukune said

Vegeta said nothing giving Tsukune the chills

They arrived Vegeta just took his suit case and walked

Vegeta heard a someone "Watch out "using his light speed he moved over then kicked the bike at Tsukune.

Well that's chapter one leave a like in the comments if you like it


	2. Chapter 2 : Renegade For Life

Disclaimer: I do own nothing

Thanks for the comments I will try and make the chapters bigger

Note: There will be a lot of TFS References

Chapter 2: Renegade for life

Tsukune was walking through the woods next thing he knows he gets smashed by a bike

"Ow! What happened" Moka and Tsukune said in surprise

After Tsukune and Moka get up Vegeta comes back

"Here's a senzu bean chew it up and stay out of my way" Vegeta said

You Jerk! Tsukune said angrily

Vegeta says nothing but with a smirk on his face he uses his Ki to lift the ground a bit so he has rocks

"I'm about to rock you…Like a Hurricane" Vegeta said with the music in the background

Rock just get thrown at them and they try to run away but Tsukune gets hit by one.

"That will teach you to leave me alone I would just kill you where you stand but I'm just saiyan" Vegeta said

"Waka Waka Vegeta" says flying away

"That arrogant jerk"! Tsukune mutters angrily

"Thanks for saving me by the way" Moka said

"You're welcome my name is Tsukune Ano" Tsukune said

"My name is Moka Akashiya "Moka said

"We should get to class" Tsukune said

"Ok let's walk together" Moka said

**Back with Vegeta**

"I just got here and this place is already annoying me Vegeta thought

"Ok here it goes" Vegeta thought

Vegeta walks in the room

"You must be Vegeta said

"Yes it is" Vegeta said broadly

"Vegeta take a seat" said

Vegeta took his seat

"This place has some weird energy come to think of it I seen this energy before when I was in space" Vegeta Thought to himself.

Back with Moka and Tsukune

"Ok are you ready" Moka said

"Yah sure" Tsukune said nervously

They walked in and saw Vegeta and it sended chills down their spines.

"Meow? You must be the last students coming great now I can make the introduction" Mrs Nekonome said

As you know this not your average school this is a school for monsters there a two two rules in this school not to reveal you monster forms and to not tell anyone your monster identity this is a school

Where we teach monster's like you to coexist with humans

If a human came to this school they would be killed said

"They can't be serious right" Tsukune thought

"What if a Saiyan went to this school" Vegeta said with a smirk on

That Caused everyone even Mrs Nekonome to frieze in fear.

"Th…That's impossible because the Saiyans where eradicated by the Vampires years ago" said in fear

That caused Vegeta to laugh out loud

"Of all the roumers that I heard about the Saiyan's Destruction I have never heard one as stupid as that one" Vegeta said lolling his head off

That caused everyone to be curios

"Wha..What do you mean" said in a mix of fear is curiosity

"You want to knock what really happened to the Saiyan" Vegeta said

nodded

"Ok I'll tell you but first have you heard of the tyrant frieza" Vegeta said

"YY…Yes" said shaking in fear

"Well he destroyed planet Vegeta and killed all the Saiyan's the a Saiyan named Kakarot avenged our race and killed frieza once and for all by becoming a Super Saiyan

So that's that tell me how you like it

I made the chapter longer this time after this is over I will make a remake


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Tsukune: **Moka

**Moka: **Tsukune

**Tsukune: **Moka

**Moka: **Tsukune

**Tsukune:** Moka

**Moka:** Tsukune

**Vegeta: **will you just shut up already oh my god it's just like That stupid YouTube video

Flashback

**Sasuke: **NARUTO!

**Naruto: **SASUKE!

**Sasuke: **NARUTO!

**Naruto:** SASUKE!

**Goku**: GOKU!

Naruto: Goku what are you doing here

Goku: **Not quite sure bet you guys can't fly**

Flashback ends

Chapter 3: Pedo Bear

tried to calm herself down for a bit she couldn't help but notice Vegeta's name

"It couldn't be the prince of all Saiyan can it "she thought before getting back to the subject

"So where where we….Oh yes we are here to teach you monsters how to coexist with humans" said

"Why don't we just eat them and save the woman's for other thing" Shizuo

That comment pist vegeta off

"I'm not going to let him say stupid thing about my family I guess I'm going to have to do something about it" Vegeta said with a mix of anger and excitement

"Hey Ugly" Vegeta said

"You're talking to me" Shizuo said

"Yes ugly outside after class and I promise it's going to hurt" Vegeta said angrily

This made chatter around the classroom "Is he really going to do it" classmates said

"And if you chicken out I will find you and pummel you right where you stand" Vegeta said

"Ok Jackass I'll come" Shizuo said

"Ok class dismiss" said

**Outside in the forest **

"Well you decided to come I was beginning to think you're a pussy oh wait you already are" Vegeta said

"You're going to pay for that just for that I'm going to transform" Shizuo said

"'Oh imp so scared 'come on and transform already I won't need to transform to beat you" Vegeta said

"You will regret that RAAAAAAAHHHH**!**

"**IM AN ORC "**

"Come at me bro" Vegeta said before punching Shizuo in the gut he just fell to the ground

"Typical all bark but no bite" Vegeta said before walking away

So that's the end of that chapter if you want to see funny Naruto Sasuke Goku thing links here

watch?v=FkpX7PA6F0o


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I own nothing

Inner Moka: When do I get to be in this series?

Ultematedbzfan: later

Inner Moka: LEARN YOUR PLACE

Ultematedbzfan: Kamehameha HAAAAA! Kaioken

Inner Moka: No

Ultematedbzfan: TIMES

Inner Moka: NO NO NO

Ultematedbzfan: Four!

Inner Moka: NO NO NO NO NO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ultematedbzfan: How's that for learning your place

Chapter 4: Battle of the prides

Flashback

"Typical all bark but no bite" Vegeta said

Flashback ends

"That basted" Shizuo thought angrily

"How can there be a muster with that kind of power it's unbelievable" Shizuo thought

"That guy just outclassed a vampire's strength" Shizuo said shocked and afraid

"What's this fear I never felt this before "Shizuo thought

"I need to stay away from him he's dangerous Shizuo thought

Back with Moka and Tsukune

"Want to get a drink" Moka said

"Sure" Tsukune said

Moka and Tsukune walked to the vending machine to get a drink

"Why did you get tomato juice" Tsukune said

"It's a good blood substitute"

"So are you worried about that guy who challenged Shizuo Moka Said?

"No not really that guys a jerk and he needs punishment" Tsukune said

"Although he was standing up for us humans maybe he's not such a bad guy after all" Tsukune Thought

"Moka you say you're a vampire but you don't look like it" Tsukune said

"That's because I ware this Rosario and if I take it off I become a scary vampire" Moka said

"Its official I need to get the hell out of here

"Cool Moka but I need to go by" Tsukune said

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP" Tsukune thought

Tsukune went to his room to pack his things and walked to the bus.

"Where are you going Tsukune" Moka said

"I want to go to a human school" Tsukune

"Humans I hate humans they bullied me and mocked me we were just to different trust me I know" Moka said

"What if I told you I was one of thoughts humans you hate" Tsukune said

"No impossible you can't be human" Moka said

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" Tsukune said before running away

"I can't let this happen all I wanted was a friend and I don't care if he's human" Moka said

Moka ran into the forest

"Hi there Moka" Shizuo said after being fully healed

"Leave me alone" Moka said

"If I can't have you no one can _**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Shizuo screamed**_

"_**I'M AN ORC" Shizuo said**_

"Help me!" Moka screamed

"Moka needs my help" Tsukune said before running to her

"Tsukune Help me" Moka said

"_**OH LOOK WHO'S BACK" Shizuo said before dropping Moka **_

"You leave her alone" Tsukune said before getting smashed into a tree

"Tsukune" Moka said while running to him

"Are you alright" Moka said

"Ya Moka" Tsukune said before trying to hug her but instead ripped her Rosario off

"Impossible" Moka said before realizing her true transformation

Back with Vegeta

"Hmm I sense a half decent power level maybe I can have a little fun" Vegeta said with a smirk

Back to the forest

"_**LEARN YOUR PLACE" Inner Moka said sending the orc flying**_

"Well well well what do we have here two little weakling" Vegeta said chuckling

"_**You won't be laughing when you're dead Learn Your Place"**_ Inner Moka said before attempting to kick Vegeta but vegeta just caught it "Is that the best you can do ha ha ha" Vegeta said laughing Moka looked at him with shock "Now to end this" Vegeta said before phasing out and chopping Moka's neck making

"You don't seem like a bad guy so can we be friends" Tsukune said limping

"FFine" Vegeta said eriteade

"Meet us in the lunch room" Tsukune said

"ookay" Vegeta said

How did you like it its long and stretched out and remember this is just after battle of gods


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I own nothing

Ultematedbzfan: Ha Ha Where's your pride now

Inner Moka: Shut Up

Ultematedbzfan: First you get beaten by me then Vegeta beats you like nothing happened lol

Inner Moka: So that's what happened I just tried to hit him then boom I get knocked out

Ultematedbzfan: your dam right

Inner Moka: Fuck you

Chapter 4: Making friends

"Kakarot I will not let you surpass me again" Vegeta said while doing pushups

"Wow this guy looks hot I should charm him he would make a good slave" Kurumaru

Vegeta finished his training

"I'm the prince of all Saiyan why do I have to be friends with such weakling…but then again I am already friends with weakling so I guess I could be fine? Vegeta thought

Back with Inner Moka and Tsukune

"What happened" Inner Moka said

"You got knocked out I carried you here" Tsukune said

"You think just because you looked after me means I'm you friend" Inner Moka said

"No" Tsukune said

"Sigh" Inner Moka sigh

CHUHUCHUCHUCHCUCHUC

"Moka what are you doing" Tsukune said

"I'm sucking your blood" Inner Moka said before grabbing her Rosario from Tsukune

"Until we meet again take care of my other half for me" Inner Moka said while transforming back it her outer form

In the forest

Vegeta was on his way to the school

"H...He...Help me" said a voice in the distance

Vegeta saw the person talking

"Oh it's you" Vegeta said

"How do you know me" Kurumaru said

"I sensed you while I was training" Vegeta said

"Will you help me" Kurumaru said

"No you can get up yourself I know your faking IT" Vegeta shouted

Kurumaru shaked in fear when she heard those words come out of his mouth

"Now leave you'd hate to see what I'll do to you if you don't" Vegeta said walking away

At the cafeteria

"Moka what's up" Tsukune

"Nothing" Moka said

When Vegeta walks in everyone wet themselves in fear after Vegeta saw that he laughed

"HAHAHAHAH how about that loyal subjects" Vegeta Thought

"So how does this friend thing work" Vegeta said

"You mean to tell me you had no friends before" Tsukune said

"Yah I was too busy killing people" Vegeta

That made Moka and Tsukune silent

Moka tried to change the topic

"So what kind of monster are you" Moka said

"Well I wouldn't call myself a monster but I'll tell you what I am I'm a Saiyan" Vegeta said

"But I thought my people manicured them" Moka said

"Remember what I said in class frieza did it" Vegeta said

"Who's that" Tsukune said

"Frieza was lord of most of the well-known galaxy but legend has it frieza was killed by a Saiyan named Goku

"The Saiyan you're talking about is Kakarot a low class worrier" Vegeta said

"So what monster are you Moka" Vegeta said

"I'm a Vampire" Moka said


End file.
